Sword Art Online: Sovereign's Light
by Final Heir
Summary: During the time that SAO held 10000 lives trapped within it's world, several perished. When the game was completed, a large amount survived and were able to escape, but while only a few were detailed, what about the others. Follow a small group of people as they survive this torturous time in their lives as they fight to survive what was supposed to be a game. OC story. Subs open
1. AN: Story launch!

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! All of you readers! I know my progress has been slow and all but it's because I have more important matters as of now. I'll be going back to school soon and I know that'll hamper my progress, but I promise to do the best that I possibly can! Now, I know that you all are expecting something to show that I'm alive and that I'm working on something, but for right now I'm slowing on Pokémon for a bit. As you all may know that's been my specialty area as it's the only topic most of my stories seem to follow, but today I have something new that I'm going to attempt. I myself am wary of this and am a bit overly cautious on how I'll do this as I'm sure that there's a massive room for error to occur on my own behalf. But recently I've become interested in an anime called Sword Art Online, which is abbreviated SAO. Anyway! I won't explain much but the show follows certain characters who are players in a game who's name is Sword Art Online. But they are among over 10000 players in the game! All of which are trapped by the Game Master and creator, who have made a single alteration to the game: While in the game if you die, you die there and in real life. Now, while the series follows select characters, they leave a huge margin of extras. I've seen other stories that focus on the main characters, while others take the OC route and fill in a set area of characters that are part of the 1000 not documents. I plan on taking the latter route!**_

_**That's right! This Sword Art Online fic is gonna be an OC story with only a slight margin of usage of the original characters from the Anime. Which means a rare appearance or mention of them. I'm gonna do my best to follow what I can from the anime and from the Wiki site to get my information, but I may make up new things to match along with various things. Now! Onto business! This is just the information page on the story at hand! It'll include an OC form that people can submit, but I won't be going nuts and taking all that submit, I might take around 10 if I feel comfortable with it, some I'm going to offer a slot that's away from the 10 new to be submitted, I may take all and use as I can! I don't know! Just be patient.**_

_**Anyway! I hope that you all will like this story, and that I can manage it properly. It may be a bit difficult to juggle this, Auracian Legacy, Legend of Solace, Alicia's Journey, and maybe Solace Academy whenever that will get off the rocks, but regardless, I'll do my best. Now, support me as I can, be patient, and please! Keep reading no matter what! I write because I like it, and because I like it when others like to read what I write! So please, even if I slow down… if you're an old reader returning, or a new reader arriving for the first time, please, no matter what, don't stop reading, reviewing, and enjoying the stories that I give! They're more for you than me! I want you all to have something that you all can enjoy! So Please, when I say this, I really mean it! Please, now and always, READ! REVIEW! And above all: ENJOY!**_

_**Sword Art Online: Sovereigns Light, Character Registration Forme**_

_**Name: **__(Simple, you can have their names be the same for Real Life and as in game, or you can give a name for both identities)_

_**Age: **__(Seeing as how in the Anime there wasn't really any age restrictions, go as you wish, but let's try and keep it from 13 to 21 at least)_

_**Gender: **__(Self explanatory: Male or Female?)_

_**Hair: **__(Again simple, just give how long it is, what kind of style it has, and what the coloring is)_

_**Eye Color: **__(Again simple, any coloring will do, even mixed colors would be alright)_

_**Physical Appearance: **__(A little more detailed, but still simple. I need basics like weight and height, but things like their body type and any important measurements would be good, as well as any scars that were transferred from the real world at the start of the game would be good too)_

_**Attire: **__(These are the basic clothes that they wear when not armored and relaxing without worries of conflicts)_

_**Personality: **__(Tell me about them, tell me what they're like, how they are to others, how they are in the game, try and be as detailed as you feel you can be)_

_**History:**__ (Tell me who they are in the real world and give anything that you feel can be used to help make them more realistic in game, and, if you want a later debut, then tell me what they've done in the game, what they've made themselves out to be.)_

_**Friends: **__(Are you friends with anyone from the series? Or are you a friend with another character that yours or maybe even others or mine? If so list here. You can constantly change this if you desire too.)_

_**Crush: **__(I'm gonna try a little romance, so if you have a crush on a series character than say so, or another character all together, just say! Like with friends, if you desire, you may constantly change this)_

_**Equipment: **__(This should be simple, but I feel can be complex. Tell me about what kind of gear they have. What they're weapons are like, what their armor is like, and, you may have at least 2 pieces of unique equipment to the character, I don't care if it's two pieces of armor, two weapons, or a combinations, just keep it reasonable and realistic, nothing that makes you seem overly powerful or strong!)_

**_Style of Battle:_**_ (A suggestion that someone made to me, tell me how your character fights, I want to be able to use them in a way that's proper and how you'd want them to)_

_**Unique Skills: **__(This isn't simple, I want as detailed as you can provide. This is areas that they are very skilled in, like various talents or special moves that they can utilize to help them in staying alive or in combat. I'll allow up to 5 really strong skills, but please be reasonable, alright? If it seems too high powered then there's a chance that I won't use it, alright?)_

_**Desired Features: **__(This is things that are unique to your character only, be creative, and just don't make it unreasonable and unrealistic)_

_**Guild: **__(There are various guilds in the series, if you want to be part of that guild than say so, I do plan on making a guild or two of my own, for this story, so if you want to be part of them, then please ask, and when I have them figured out I'll send post the details and you can pick for yourselves)_

_**That's all I have to give for right now, as you can see in the registration and from the name of the story, this story is to be called **__**Sword Art Online: Sovereign's Light**_

_**So please be patient with me, I'll try and have the Prologue out as soon as I can for this story, and to all you who are familiar with the anime, please, direct me anywhere that I might be able to gather as much information as I can! I have the Wiki as a main resource, but if you know any good OC SAO stories that I could get things from than don't be afraid to recommend them! Do enjoy everyone! I promise to do the best I possibly can to make you all happy with this so that it can become popular among everyone!**_


	2. Episode 0: Prologue

**_Hello everyone! Today marks the release of the Prologue to this new story! Already I have a few OC's coming in! Anyway, I hope that I'm doing this right and that you all enjoy it!_**

**_Oh, and a quick thing, SAO belong's to it's original creators, my own characters belong to me, any OC is a joint share between me and their creators._**

_~November 6__th__ 2022 – 12:55 PM~_

"Alright… everything should be fully set…" A young man said as he worked out some final details on his computer before looking to a helmet that was lying on his bed. "Today's launch day… I can't believe that I was able to get 1 of only 10000 copies of this game…"

The man who was no more than 18 gave a soft chuckle as he stood up from his computer shutting it down. The man had shoulder length near black dark blue hair. It had been tied back leaving only his bangs to cover parts of his face. His eyes were a soft grey blue. He stood at nearly 6 ft tall with a rather average build.

Taking a deep breath the man picked the helmet up off the bed before sitting down on it, letting his hair out; he placed the helmet on and strapped it in place before plugging it fully into his computer.

"Alright… charged fully with a constant charge active, I should be able to play for awhile…" The man said as he took a deep breath and lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling through the visor. A small icon on the right hand screen showed a full powered battery with a lightning bolt to show that it was charged but maintained a constant charge to it. On the opposite side was a clock which read 12:57. "My first major MMO… this is gonna be fun."

As the time grew closer to 1:00 PM, the man kept to his thoughts waiting for the crucial moment, and, just as the time rolled over, a smile grew on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Link Start!" Then, in a flash new things appeared before him. Various little things that were meant to confirm the settings of the game. As he finally got to logging into the game there was a name. 'Aaron (M)'. Then after a single flash of light and a rush of blue streaks the man once more opened his eyes, but he was not in his own form. His hair was now jet black and his eyes a deep solid red.

As he looked himself over he say the black long sleeved shirt he was in and the dark grey metal chest plate he had on over it, the dark blue pants and black boots. At his waist was a simple sword and on his left arm a buckler.

In that same instance though, thousands others joined him the large area that was square of the beginning starting area, there were many verity of people. "So many already" Aaron gave a chuckle after saying this looking around. "Day one starts now, better see how much practice I can get in before it starts getting difficult to."

_~Floor 1 – Town of Beginnings – Northern Exit – 1:20 PM~_

"So this is Aincard," Aaron said as he looked around the various stores. "Pretty basic for a starting town," As Aaron looked out past the large doors he saw the fields of this level. "Perfect, let's start gaining levels!"

Eger to get started on his progress into the world, Aaron rushed out of the town head first looking for his first battle.

For a large portion of the day Aaron explored much of the grasslands that surrounded the Town of Beginnings. While out there he saw many other players doing the exact same. Each time he encountered an enemy, whether it was a wolf, or a boar, or even one of the insects within the fields, he worked hard to take down whatever faced him.

_~Floor 1 – Grasslands – 5:00 PM~_

"Damn… nearly 4 straight hours of combat…" Aaron said as he looked at his health indicator with was showing him just above 50%. Above that was his name and below was the exact amount. In the time of his combat he had pushed forward near 5 levels. "Almost level 6, I did pretty good for a bull run, but a bit too reckless, I need to be more careful." Taking out a red crystal bottle he took off the tip and drank from it his health recovering as he looked around.

While looking around he saw the amount of people out in the field was lowering. "It is getting pretty late… maybe I should fall back too…" As Aaron started back towards the town, he stopped for a moment looking back behind him; he noticed that there was a small group of wolves and boars approaching him. "Three wolves, two boars… I think one last cluster wouldn't hurt"

Preparing his sword once more for battle he looked around as each of the creatures charged him all at once.

"Not good…" Giving a curse, Aaron took a deep breath before performing a strong push forward slashing through a single wolf pushing it over him but he ended up suffering a strike to his back knocking his health down more. "Okay, that was not what I planned, but at least now I'm not surrounded…"

All 5 creatures continued to swarm at him, making him swerve around and defend as much as he could. The 5 animals all constantly attacked him barely giving him a solid opening to utilize. And his HP suffered because of it. He barely got a chance to use any healing items he may have gathered. As his health steadily got down to 25%, he knew that he had to do something, so he backed himself up as far as he could manage and took a steady stance readying his weapon. He was only able to kill a single wolf in his time with these creatures, but he was prepared to take them all down.

"There's no way I'm dying during day 1!" Aaron barked out as his sword started to glow and he got himself ready. As the creatures attacked again he lunged forward using the Horizontal Sword Skill taking down a boar in a single strike while putting the same distance between him and the creatures. "Oh yeah, now it's time to take all of the damn animals down!"

Aaron centered himself once more and performed the same Sword Skill as he was able to taking out the last boar and another wolf leaving him at a stand off with the last, but his health took a few more hits leaving him at about 15%.

"Alright you damn wolf, it's time to die!" Aaron charged forward with his Sword skill ready once more. His attack connected killing the wolf but he suffered a small hit taking him down a little more. "Damn… that was rough… should've just ran…" Taking a deep breath Aaron stretched out before putting his sword away and looking around. Already on his way back to the town he heard the towns bells start to ring.

"What the…? I thought they rang every hour, not every half…" Then, in a single moment Aaron disappeared in a bright blue light before reappearing in the central circle of the Town of Beginnings. "What… How…?" Looking around Aaron saw that nearly everyone was present there.

"_What the hell is going on…?_" Aaron thought to himself as he looked up at the sky seeing a single red blinking light that soon expanded and enveloped the whole sky. "Okay… That's new…" Looking around, he saw how everyone was becoming confused and worried by the happenings.

Then in something began to fall from between the small red panels, red ooze that mirrored blood, fell in large heavy streams before forming together as a large glob that changed into a large cloaked shadow. Nothing could be seen except for a dark mist.

"_Maybe it's just a basic welcoming from the Game Masters… That's all it really could be… this is Floor 1 after all…_" Aaron muttered to himself as he watched the figure float above the crowd. Many others were doing the same as murmurs were heard from all over the crowd.

"Attention, Players. Welcome to my world." The figure said as his voice echoed over the crowd. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko."

"_Wait… wasn't that the creator of this game and the NerveGear we're all using to play it…?_" Aaron thought to himself while watching.

"As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." Kayaba said in a calm, but rather commanding voice. As he started talking again, he moved his left hand in a manor to open the menu a vertical line of 5 buttons appearing. "I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu."

Having not checked at all, Aaron as well as several others did so to see for themselves. He was a surprised to see that it was true. "Why would that be…? An error…?"

"But this is not a defect in the game." Kayaba continued as the menu disappeared. "I repeat… This is not a defect in the game." Everyone was surprised by this. Why would a game like this not come with a manor to exit out of personally?

"It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear." Kayaba said causing the confusion to grow. "Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain thus ending your life." With that the whole area practically fell dead silent. Before he continued several small screens appeared with different news feeds from the real world.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

"_2-213…!_" Aaron was shocked by this and steadily began to let out small shakes.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths." Kayaba motioned to each screen as they all slowly disappeared. "Thus you can assume that the danger of a NerveGear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game."

"_Why would that be of any concern at all…?! He's trapped us here!_" Not wanting to cause major panic Aaron tried to keep his personal conversations to himself.

"But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game." The crowd stilled their gaze on the large cloaked figure as fear and worry started to set in. "If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost. And simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

Hearing this caused Aaron to freeze dead in his position as he looked at his health seeing how close to zero it was. Barely 15% remained at all. If he had died early, he really would have died. "_N-No… I… I a-almost… N-No way…_"

"There is only one means of escape: To complete the game." Kayaba said looking over everyone. "You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon, and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"_I… I almost d-died on d-day 1… for r-real… and now… I have to s-survive 100 floors…_" Aaron whispered to himself trying to keep calm and steady.

"Finally, I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves." After saying this everyone checked their inventory.

"What's this…?" Aaron said as he activated his item causing a small mirror to form and land in his hands. "A hand mirror…? What could a hand mirror do…?" Then, in that single instant everyone in the center area was enveloped in a blinding light. As soon as it faded away everyone's form had changed. Several women became men and vise versa for a few men who became women. When Aaron looked back in the mirror he saw that his original features had returned. His mid neck length jet black hair became his laid out dark blue hair and his eyes became the grey blue they were supposed to be. "Wh-What…? Wh-Why…? Why change out forms…?"

"Right now, you're probably wondering, "Why?"" Kayaba said clearly. "Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… To create this world and intervene in it, and now, it is complete."

"That makes no sense…" Aaron said out loud but to himself. "_Damnit… If I know MMO's like this… I need to get started now…_"

"This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." Kayaba said as static was heard and his form disappeared before the whole of the red cover instantly vanished. Then, almost instantly complete panic set into everyone as they all began to freak. Spare a few people among the crowd; everyone was in complete and utter panic.

"Damnit all…" Aaron said as he looked around before steadily working his way out of the crowd. And back onto the streets. "Okay… I've gained 5 Levels sense I started… Not easy but who knows what else everyone else has done… or how high they all personally have gotten… and besides, the Beta Testers are more likely to take advantage of what they've been able to do themselves to get an upper hand… I wasn't a Beta but I need to think like one… I need to get to the next town…" Aaron quickly ran throughout the street vendors getting what he could and once he got to the city gate he had his health back to 100%.

"No matter what… I can't let it get bellow 25% ever again… no… I won't let it…" Taking a deep breath Aaron charged head first once more into the Grasslands of the first floor killing anything and everything that got in his way.

_**Today, a game of life or death has begun. It started with 10000 gamers all gathering for the launch of the newest game, now it's a challenge to survive. Will anyone be able to clear all 100 levels and claim freedom…? Only time will tell…**_

_**How was it everyone? I hope you all liked it! Here we've started with Aaron, one of my main characters, next chapter we'll see him meet another of my own and who knows who else! as the first few chapters go I'll steadily start bringing my characters out and more of your own! Now hope everything goes well in the future, so please continue t READ! REVIEW! and above all ENJOY! Final Heir, Signing off!**_

_**OH! and to anyone who's already sent in an OC or is planning on it, a few quick things, first, if you have any special items, what're their names? and finally please send in your character's style of battle, an OC submitter made that suggestion and I wanna make sure you all know!**_


	3. Episode 1: A new Ally

**_Hello Everyone! Back with another chapter! I think I'm gonna mark these as episodes though. Anyway, I don't know how long I'll be able to post out these in a strong successful fashion, but I'll do my best to get as many as I can out to you! Keep on reading and keep those OC's coming!_**

_~November 15__th__ 2022 – Floor 1 – Horuka Village – 12:00 N~_

"Man… it's only been 9 days sense the start of the game… and I've barely gained anymore levels than when I went through and did a running slaughter on day one…" Aaron said with a sigh as he slump down on a bench looking to the sky. Beside him was his newest sword, the Anneal Blade. "And here I thought getting this sword would help me level up even faster…"

_The world of Aincard, the land meant to be the home of Sword Art Online, a pinnacle in the development of Virtual Reality technology, now transformed into a challenge to survive. Aside from the original 213 that passed away on day one due to incidents involving their friends and families, several others that were unlucky in their endeavors have joined them in the afterlife. Here in Horuka Village, a small village that most players have travelled to in order to progress forward, Aaron has staked some time here running quests and his own solo assaults on various hunting areas._

_Normally other players would have joined forces by now, but he was determined to go at the game on his own for as long as possible. He knew the burden of someone dying on your watch. Day earlier he tried to help 3 lower level players, but they all died when he was able to give aid. He became stilled and determined to take everything on alone so that he would never have to let anyone die because of him again._

"This Anneal Blade is pretty cool, and it works wonders, but… Damn it just feels like it was too damn easy… I mean… finding a flowered Little Nepent on my first try… No fun at all…" Letting out a sigh Aaron picked his sword up and looked around before putting it away and stretched out letting a big yawn out. "Here I thought this game would be fucking challenging…"

"Um… excuse me sir, could you help me…?" a male voice asked from behind Aaron.

"Huh…?" Aaron said looking behind him seeing another player. "What do you want?"

The player stood at around 5'10", he had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was fully pulled back. His eyes were a soft grey blue. He was in a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a dark grey chest plate over it. He was wearing a black pair of pants and brown boots, at his side was a simple sword.

"That's an Anneal Blade right? I was wondering if you could help me with the quest to obtain it." The player said eyeing the sword at Aaron's side.

"Why should I? Those stupid plants are a cake walk." Aaron said with a sigh.

"Please sir, I'm only Lv. 4 and every time I go in to try and find a flowered one, they all seem to be hunted dry…" The player said with worry in his voice. "Even the friends I joined this game with abandoned me once they all got the required items… they're who knows where and I'm left here all alone."

"Fine fine… I suppose I'll help you out… but we need to work out the experience trade here. I'm trying to build level too so that I can get to the next floor before too long."

"How's this, while we're out in combat the experience we earn from each kill goes to the one who kills the creature, but when the quest is done you can have all the experience from it." The Player said hoping his deal would be enough.

"Hm… sounds good to me," Aaron said as he held his hand out to the other Player. "I'm Aaron."

"I'm Hero." Hero said taking his hand and shaking it. "How about we gather any supplies that we'll need, and then we'll meet at the forest entrance, I'll send a part invite before we head out."

"Sounds good Hero, just remember to balance out what you need." Aaron said as he walked off.

"He seems familiar… Oh now I remember, he was that psycho that was blitzing through the Grasslands a week ago… He should at least be more than ready to take the dungeon on, why's he still here…?" Hero said to himself as he walked off to the market.

_The two went about town gathering everything that they could need for the quest at hand, the Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest. Which is required that you locate a flower from the Little Nepent monster that has a flower present on its head. But it in itself is not an easy task, because should the flower become a fruit and the flower be struck, then an odor will be released that summons other Little Nepents of all three varieties._

_After roughly an hour of preparations, both players gathered at the villages exit leading into a dense forest._

"I'm glad that you didn't bail on me," Hero said as he was going through his menu.

"I made you a promise and I'll keep it, just watch yourself alright? I'm not gonna have you dying out there." Aaron said with a sigh as he prepped his new shield which was more like a long and wide triangle.

"Right," Hero said as he sent a party invite to Aaron which he quickly accepted.

"One quick thing, be careful of the three types, fruit baring ones can be dangerous, so for now lets focus on flower and normal ones only, if you hunt down the normal ones flower ones become somewhat easier to find, at least that's what I was told by some other player." Aaron said looking out into the forest.

"Alright," Hero said as he started into the forest with Aaron following.

_~Floor 1 – Forest – 1:30 PM~_

"Okay now I'm irritated, we've been going through the forest for nearly half an hour and we haven't even seen one." Aaron said with a sigh. "My first time coming in here I found a Flower Little Nepent on my first time. We've nearly covered the whole forest and we haven't found one."

"I'm sorry… you think other players went through her first…?" Hero said as he was looking over the area's mapping through his menu.

"Possibly, wait…" Aaron said as he stopped Hero and looked to his right. Moving through the forest was an odd somewhat gelatinous white creature with red specking and a large red lipped mouth. "Found one!"

"Great, let's see what kind it is." Hero said as he rushed forwards.

"Damnit kid, wait!" Aaron called as he ran forward to find Hero already doing battle with three of them, two having nothing but the third carrying a fruit. "Damn a fruit one, Hero watch that fruit! Don't hit it!"

"Rodger!" Hero said as he dodges an attack from the Little Nepents before slashing back at them.

Aaron quickly drew his sword and started battle with another Little Nepent that drifted into the area bringing the total up to four. "Hero, use your Sword Skills; it'll cut this battle down easily." After giving the command Aaron performed the Vertical Sword Skill on his opponent destroying him instantly.

"I'll try but these two won't back off enough for me to have the room too!" Hero said as he did his best to dodge or block the Little Nepent's attacks while slashing out with his own.

The battle lasted on for a few minutes as more and more constantly drifted in, but in that time a normal Little Nepent had turned into a flowered one. Hero took notice and constantly tried to go at it. When he finally got his opening he went at it with a Downward Vertical Sword Skill, but he had taken too much time, just before his attack landed the flower became a fruit. Even through the attack destroyed the creature, the odor was still released and soon a massive horde of Little Nepents surrounded Hero and Aaron.

"Damnit I was afraid of this…" Aaron said through a few pants.

"Damn I'm sorry Aaron; I rushed myself and caused this…" Hero said watching all of the creatures.

"Don't worry about it kid…" Aaron said with a sigh as he prepared a Sword Skill. "Just be ready… we have to fight through all of these to get out of here and to survive this… I told you not hit the fruits because it lowers the survival chance to nearly zero…"

"Aaron… thanks for coming with me…" Hero said calmly.

"Don't start talking like we're gonna die… we're gonna make it out of her." Aaron said as he let out attack killing a Nepent.

"I know… but let's try a synchronized attack." Hero said.

"Pardon?" Aaron said glancing back at Hero.

"Match my attacks, we're the same class, and our weapons are about the same, so match Sword Skills, start with Horizontal to get out of here, then stay focused on me, constantly use the same attack aimed at me be bounce out and away taking more and more out, alright? As we thin out the numbers we'll switch back and forth." Hero said as he let his own attack out killing another creature.

"Hero you're insane, but I like it, lets go!" Aaron said as he prepared his attack while Hero did the same. The two then let their attacks go charging forward cutting through several of the Nepents in their way getting them out of the crowed area.

"Aaron! I'm seeing at least 20 of these things left." Hero called as the Nepents looked to both of them.

"Let's start trimming them down then!" Aaron called as he charged back in with another Horizontal Sword Skill. Hero matched it and as they met in the middle hitting and killing a Flowered Little Nepent they bounced apart from it cleaving through another row of the creatures greatly shortening their numbers.

"It still looks like 20, I thought we at least cut them all in half!" Hero called as he blocked a few attacks.

"I think a few more wandered in!" Aaron said as he killed two more after taking several hits. "_50% I need to clear this out soon!_"

"Aaron, keep up with the attack but don't stop alright?!" Hero called as he killed a few others while taking hits of his own.

"Gotcha!" Aaron called as he charged back in with another attack, which Hero had matched with the exact same attack taking on his own opponents.

The two continued as they could while taking hits of their own while also delivering powerful strikes at the plant monsters. Even if the two we're in complete sync they still matched each others moves one for another as if they were dueling each other.

After nearly 10 whole minutes the whole crowd was completely gone leaving the two players alone in the small clearing completely exhausted.

"_I… I gained 2 levels… but… I'm at 27%... I need to be more careful…_" Aaron said to himself through heavy pants as he pulled out a health bottle. Before he took it himself he looked over at Hero seeing how he was about to pass out, but when he looked closer at his part signals he saw how Hero only had 5% health left. "Hey Hero… Catch…"

Hero looked over at Aaron and caught the bottle after Aaron tossed it over to him. "Th-Thanks…" Hero said as he quickly uncorked it and drank it. "I gained 3 levels… what about you…?"

"2… I went from 6 to 8…" Aaron said as he pushed himself up and ate some simple food to slowly recover his health.

"That's good…" Hero said calmly as he pushed himself up.

"You can keep the quest experience by the way…" Aaron said as he slowly stood up and patted himself off.

"Why…?" Hero asked looking to Aaron. "That was our deal to you helping me, we keep the experience we earn from the creatures we kill but you get the quest experience."

"Yeah but I changed my mind. You'll probably need it more, now lets get the hell out of here before we get swarmed again." Aaron said calmly.

"Agreed…" Hero said as he pulled a pair of blue crystals out tossing one to Aaron. "Transport, Horunka Village," The two of them said that at the same time, and then with a blue light they disappeared.

_~Floor 1 – Horunka Village Inn – 5:00 PM~_

"I can't thank you enough Aaron," Hero said looking over his new Anneal Sword while sitting across a table from Aaron.

"It was nothing kid, just keep working hard out there, alright?" Aaron said giving a chuckle. "Take care of yourself,"

"Aaron wait," Hero said as he put his sword away and opened his menu.

"What is it?" Aaron asked something appeared before him.

_Hero as sent you a friend request, will you accept? Yes or no?_

Aaron just stared at the screen for a moment before a smile grew on his face. He pushed the green circle before walking off. "Take care kid, stay alive, and maybe I'll see you at the end of all this."

Smiling widely Hero stood and nodded. "Same to you Aaron!"

_**The day has been quite one for Aaron. He may have been able to gain a few more levels but he was also able to gain a new friend and ally in the young player that he met today: Hero. But with little time having passed sense the beginning; will these two be able to survive all 100 floors of this game of life and death? Only time will tell.**_

_**There you go everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter! As I said at the start I'll do my best to stay diligent with updates but I have a bad track record at times. So I'll do my very best! Chapters may be small at times, but I'll do my best to really give long ones when they're needed! Keep on reading! Keep reviewing! and above all, always Enjoy!**_


	4. Episode 2: Mountainous Exploration

**_Hello everyone, back again with another chapter to Sovereign's Light! I'm really happy about how many are interested with this story! OC submission is still open for now, and for those who already submitted, the limit is two characters, so if you want to submit another you may only send on more if you only sent one. this is a bit longer than my normal for now, but regardless, enjoy everyone!_**

_~November 20__th__ – Mountains outside Tolbana Town – 12:00 N~_

"Now this is what I'm talking about, a real challenge!" Aaron said with a chuckle as he downed a health potion bringing his health from 30% back up to around 80%. "I heard these mountains were supposed to be tough, but I'd never imagine that it'd be this great."

Yawning and resting back Aaron took a look around the mountainous area. "Damn it's quiet out here… am I really the only one who's actually trying his luck out here?"

_The mountains of the first floor can be seen as the closest thing a beginner will get to a sub-dungeon. It'd greatly abundant with strong monsters. Usually you won't find a low leveled player around this area. This is more or less the area where you'll want to go to in order to prepare for the floors dungeon._

_Ever sense Aaron arrived in Tolbana Town; he's been raiding this area every day, constantly building up his power. At the moment he's only been able to just break level 10, but the creatures are still constantly providing a challenge for him._

"I'm damn lucky I found a good smith, if he hadn't upped the power of my Anneal Sword I'd probably never have gotten this far." Aaron said with a sigh as he looked around the area. For a few minutes everything was quiet, Aaron was even close to falling asleep, but the peaceful tranquility of the mountains was broken by a loud scream. "What the hell?!"

Aaron quickly shot up from his rock and looked around. There was nothing to be found, but down in the valley before his position, a young woman was being chased. There were 5 wolves chasing after her, all a much higher level than the wolves in the Grasslands.

"Someone, anyone, please help!" The girl screamed as she ran as fast as she could through the valley. The girl had soft pink eyes and long blue violet hair that reached down to her waist even though it was mostly braided, she was in a long sleeved red robed top with her metal chest plate on over it, she also wore a white pair of pants and a black pair of thigh high boots. At her left side was a simple rapier while on her left arm was a standard buckler. "Please! I don't want to die!"

"That echo, it's coming from below." Aaron said looking down the valley seeing the woman. "Hmm. She's kinda cute, eh fuck it, can't put my thoughts to that right now, I've gotta save her." Gathering his weapon Aaron quickly found a descending path and started down it. The girl was very fast, but the wolves just stayed on her the whole way. Aaron was also barely able to catch her.

It wasn't until she ended up getting herself cornered in a large area that Aaron was able to get to her and the wolves.

"_I don't want to die… please… anyone… I don't want to die…_" Whimpering and muttering to herself, the girl shakily drew her sword and stood ready to try and defend herself. She was startled when one of the wolves howled out and lunged at her before disappearing along with the four other ones.

"That was close, are you alright miss?" Aaron asked as he walked over to the girl who was sitting on the ground shaking and scared. "Um... Miss?"

"Oh thank you!" The woman said through heavy tears as she lunged out and grabbed tight onto Aaron hugging him as tight as she was able too. Aaron himself was surprised and gave his own jump at the reaction; hesitantly he gently patted her back to let her know that it was alright.

"Um… okay, its okay miss, you don't have to thank me I'd do anything I could to help when I'm able too." Aaron said calmly as the girl let him go and wiped her tears away.

"Celina… M-My name is C-Celina…" Celina said as she tried to take a few deep breaths before returning her rapier to her scabbard. "I can't thank you enough for saving me mister… I was certain that I was gonna die if you didn't save me."

"I suppose, and the name is Aaron, what were you doing here anyway? What's your level?" Aaron asked as he looked down at the smaller younger player.

"I-I… I'm only Lv. 7… and I was here because my friends and I were trying to find a rare spawn that was said to happen here…" Celina said as she tried to keep as calm as possible.

Letting out a sigh Aaron scratched his head. "Celina, it was probably just a stupid rumor some other players started hoping to thin out the crowds around the hunting grounds. I highly doubt there'd be a rare event level spawn out here, especially on the 1st floor of Aincrad, this is the beginning area, not some place that a rare spawn could happen."

"B-But… no I'm certain it was supposed to happen, we heard it from a man in a robe, he didn't have a curser, and it was an NPC… It couldn't have been a rumor…" Celina said staying hopeful to what she was told.

"Alright, then what about your friends, where are they?" Aaron said with a sigh.

"They abandoned me… they were all at least Lv. 11… they said they didn't need a weakling… so they secretly dropped me from the party and then ran off…" Celina said as tears began forming in her eyes again.

"No please don't cry, hey listen… how about I form a party with you… than we'll try and find your rare spawn… alright?" Aaron said with a sigh trying to calm the girl down. "Besides, knowing your ex-friends, they probably came to some sense and left this area… it's already late, I've been out here a day and a half already, and these monsters can get pretty fierce at night."

"Oh thank you Aaron!" Celina said happily as she quickly wiped her tears away. She smiled brightly and happily as she pressed the accept button on Aaron's party request when it appeared. "I promise that I won't be a problem for you!"

"Great, _God I hope she won't… I could end up being here for weeks if this keeps happening… I'll miss the 1__st__ floor dungeon raid…_" Aaron said to himself. "Alright Celina, other than you using a Rapier, is there anything else that I should know about your skills?"

"Um… Oh! I'm very fast! When setting my skills up my speed rose up very high very fast." Celina said with a nod as she looked over her skill set up.

"That could come in handy… especially with Rapier's being speed type weapons. Anyway, what're the details behind this 'Rare Spawn'?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, um… supposedly, on the full moon in the deepest area of this mountain, a rare wolf will spawn and it's said that if you kill it between midnight and 1 AM you'll get really rare equipment, supposedly items ranging from B to even S rank items." Celina said determined about her mission.

"Damn, that does sound like a hell of a spawn." Aaron said giving a whistle.

"It is, and tonight is a full moon based off the games lunar calendar. So we just have to get to the deepest area of the mountain ruins before midnight." Celina said pulling a map up of the area before sending it to Aaron.

"Wow kid, you've covered a lot of ground." Aaron said as he compared his map. "Far more than me, but it looks like there's only one path remaining that you can cover, it'll most likely give you what you're looking for."

"Right! Then off we go!" Celina said determined running off in one direction.

"Um… Celina, it's the other way…" Aaron said with a sigh as we walked in the opposite direction.

"Oh! Heh… sorry…" Celina said shyly as she slowly followed Aaron.

The two made their way through the large mountainous area through the ruins to the best of their abilities. Many times they had to stop along the way either because Celina became tired or their health became too low to safely progress. As they arrived in the center of the ruins located far in the back, it was merely a half hour or so until the midnight hour of the next day.

"I had no idea how much more difficult it'd be to get here…" Aaron said with a small sigh as he looked to Celina resting on the ground. "So many wolves… I have a feeling this'll be a wolf spawn."

"Aaron…" Celina said as she slowly sat up with a yawn. "Why did you decide to help me do this…?"

"Well… I guess… You were so determined… and you're still so new to this… I didn't want you to feel discouraged or lose that determination…" Aaron said with a sigh as he looked at the small lamp providing their heat and light. "That determination is rare in most players… especially this early in the game… yeah most players want to make it out but I've seen so many give up from the beginning… You're holding onto it to continue on and survive…"

"Thank you Aaron…" Celina said as she curled up trying her best to hide a small blush.

"So um… what kind of a item are you hoping to get?" Aaron said trying to turn to subject.

"Oh, I hope that it's a weapon," Celina said with a smile.

"Why?" Aaron asked. "Believe me; a weapon would be great, but why?"

"I've had this Rapier sense I first got it, but I feel like the weapon I get here will help carry me all the way to the 100th floor!" Celina said with determination and eagerness in her voice.

"There's that determination again," Aaron said with a chuckle as Celina blushed again. Opening his menu Aaron check the time. "15 minutes, we'd better be ready then, and I've noticed a lot of wolves, so we need to be prepared to have a fast reaction and attack timing, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Celina said as she saluted to Aaron who just sighed.

"Good, now have your healing items ready on the draw, and do you remember that warp crystal I gave you? As soon as it gets too dangerous, I don't care about your determination, warp out. Got me?" Aaron said sternly giving Celina a glare at that last part.

"Y-Yes Aaron…" Celina said gulping.

"Good, now we have a few minutes, so heal up and get ready to act." Aaron said as he downed a health potion putting his health back at 100% while Celina just nodded and did the same.

As time steadily rolled by, a few seconds before the midnight hour came and the next day officially began, several loud howls echoed out of the ruins and the mountains as a large pack and horde of wolves came into the ruins area, all of their eyes glowing a deep red as they all slowly surrounded the two. In the front of the pack was a large dark blue wolf. It was covered in moon markings and when its health bar appeared to their eyes it showed to have two bars instead of just one.

"_Damnit, this will be hard… We'd need at least two more to even stand a chance here… and that one wolf… two health bars… This will be a hell of a challenge…_" Aaron said to himself as he pulled out his sword and got his shield ready while Celina shakily and hesitantly drew her rapier. "Celina, keep calm, remember what I told you, if you hesitate you'll die, just take a deep breath and relax, we'll survive this, don't worry."

"R-Right…" Celina said taking a deep breath as she prepared her sword and her stance even though it was sloppily done.

The both of them just stood there, poised and ready for the impending assault. Then, as if like clockwork, the moment the moon hit the central position, the wolves all sprang into attack. Even through the horde easily topped the mid 50's in numbers, only small groups of 2 or 3 wolves rushed out.

"Stay strong and be ready, use your Sword Skills to your advantage, you're a Rapier user, and you have a high speed, meaning you can attack with more than one strike, you can handle this, just keep calm." Aaron said as he pushed one wolf back before killing another with an upward Vertical attack.

"_Right… Just keep calm… focus on my skills… use my speed… my quick steps, my fast thrusts and strikes… Aaron's here… I'm not alone… I will show her what I can do!_" Celina said to herself as he eyes glowed a little and a small lunar form shown through them as she started her attack killing 5 wolves after performing several consecutive Linear sword skills.

"_Damn she is fast; and now if only she could keep her confidence up to maintain that power._" Aaron said to himself keeping an eye on Celina while using a Horizontal Sword Skill to eliminate a row of 3 wolves. "You're doing great Celina; we'll be through the crowd in no time than we can take on their Alpha."

"Yeah, and this explains the hour deadline, if you're not prepared, it'll take way longer," Celina said as he maintained her barrage of Linear thrusts and strikes against the wolves that attacked her.

Both Aaron and Celina took an occasional hit from the wolves that slowly dwindled their health down. After around a half hour of defending themselves, they were both around 45% left on their health while the wolves dwindled down to only 10 remaining, including the large Alpha wolf.

"This… is taking forever…" Aaron said through a few pants while kneeling down, a wolf having crippled his left leg for moments.

"We're almost done… I can handle the last ten…" Celina said through harder pants as her stance started to shift and lose form.

"No, go… I'll hold them off and try to finish this…" Aaron said as he tried to push himself back up before falling back to one knee.

"I'm sorry Aaron… but I can't… You've been a great friend and ally to me… I don't want you to die…" Celina said as she straightened her form.

"Damnit Celina we'll both die if you keep this up!" Aaron barked.

"Please Aaron… there… there's someone I have to prove myself too… I know I can do this… you're here and you believe in me… you supported me while everyone just put me down… I know that I can do this and survive…" Celina said as she looked back at Aaron with a smile even though heavy tears were falling and obvious shakes could be seen in her body.

"Celina…" Aaron said as he groaned and pushed himself up while supporting himself on his sword. "Alright… but as soon as I'm back to health switch out, understand…?" Celina just nodded as she looked back at the remaining 10 wolves that had started their attack all at once.

"_Okay… I just need to keep using my Linear attack… I just need to hit the mark all at once…_" Celina repeated this to herself as she prepared her attack. The first two that lunged forward got the Linear attack she had planned but when the last 8 jumped at her all at once fangs and claws bared, she performed the much stronger Star Splash Sword Skill which hit each wolf and obliterated them all at once with 8 sharp and precise thrusts and strikes making the last wolf, the Alpha, howl out before getting in position growling.

"Celina… That wasn't Linear was it…?" Aaron said shocked and surprised.

"N-No… I don't know what that was…" Celina said as she quickly searched through her skill list. She found one that was left with nothing but question marks. In this instance the wolf saw its chance and attacked catching them off guard.

"Celina!" Aaron yelled out as the wolf came close to her with its claws ready to tear into her.

Celina froze, she was completely still with fear. She knew in that instance, if something didn't happen fast, she, and most likely Aaron, would both die.

"_No… no not now… I… I can't…_" Celina muttered to herself as the wolf got closer. "Die…" As the young Rapier wielder muttered this last word a man leapt down from a higher cliff delivering a sharp Vertical Arc Sword Skill knocking the large wolf back.

"Are you alright miss…?" The man said looking back at Celina before looking past her at Aaron. "Aaron!"

"What…? Hero?! What the hell are you doing here dumbass?!" Aaron said through a broken chuckle while Hero ran over and helped him sit down.

"Saving you two apparently," Hero said through a chuckle even though it earned him a hit from Aaron. "Yeah I deserved that…"

"Um… sir…? Who are you…?" Celina asked hesitantly back stepping towards Hero and Aaron.

"Celina, meet Hero, he's another young noob player." Aaron said with a sigh as a woman in a black cloak leapt down into the area. Her hair was the same length as Celina's in the braid but only the very bottom was seen from the bottom of the cloak showing it to be a crystal light blue.

"Hey!" Hero said in protest earning another hit. "Here, let me and my teammate help out." Hero opened the menu sending a request to Celina and Aaron while watching the other woman hold the large wolf back.

"A party merge request…? You want to untie our groups…?" Celina asked looking at the request.

"Yeah, all four of us can handle that beast easily." Hero said while Aaron accepted the request regardless of Celina's choice as he was the party leader.

"Alright… but you stay back with me… Celina, this is your battle, go claim your victory before it's stolen." Aaron said looking to Celina while pulling Hero to sit.

Celina stood silent looking at Aaron before nodding and running over to the other woman.

"Are you sure Aaron…?" Hero asked looking to Aaron before noticing the crippled sign next to Aaron's health.

"I got hurt… I can't fight till tomorrow… this is Celina's battle regardless though… she wanted this fight… so she should be the one to finish it…" Aaron said watching the two girls as they stood side by side, Celina holding her weapon in her right hand ready while the mysterious woman held her sword in her left hand, both having a similar stance. "_They're standing exactly the same, like a mirror image…_"

"I… I'll fight with you miss…" Celina said looking to the other girl who looked back with a soft smile and nodded as the hood fell back showing her hair to be tied back. Celina's eyes widened looking into the other girl's matching pink eyes. "_It can't be… n-not here too…_" Celina restrained herself from turning her blade on her new partner.

"The name's Luna, who're you?" Luna said as she looked back at the wolf who was preparing another attack.

"_Of course she'd use mother's name…_" Celina said to herself suppressing a growing rage. "Celina…"

"Pretty name, be ready Celina, let's switch out after each attack, maintain it to one at a time to throw the beast off." Luna said as she removed her cloak and threw it aside showing her attire to be a mirror of Celina's but instead a much brighter shade of blue.

"R-Right…" Celina said as calmly as she could as she prepared her sword as the wolf rushed forward.

"I'll go first!" Luna said as she rushed forward delivering a sharp and precise Horizontal attack. "Switch!"

"On it!" Celina said as she rushed forward and delivered several Linear attacks before jumping back. "Switch!"

The two maintained the attacks in a very precise and straightforward manor delivering hit after hit lowering the wolf's health quickly. As it reached the red zone they both went in for the kill, Celina using a powerful Linear attack and Luna a Vertical strike, the both of them hitting the mark killing the large Alpha Wolf in the instant. After a few moments everyone received a message.

Hero received a message stating: _Congratulations, you earned the Crescent Edge._

Aaron got one saying: _Congratulations, you earned the Eclipse Breaker_

While Hero and Aaron received two different weapons, both ranking at least a B in rarity, Celina and Luna got a matching message: _Congratulation of receiving the last kill bonus._ From the message Celina earned the A ranked rapier weapon Lunar Tear, while Luna received the A ranked sword weapon Fenrir's Fang.

"Yes! I got the last kill!" Luna cheered.

"No I did!" Celina yelled out irritation in her voice.

"Chill out Celina, it doesn't matter, we got the rare items, we're still alive, everything's alright." Luna said in protest.

"Why are you even here?! I thought I could finally get away from you! I thought this would finally be my chance!" Celina yelled as tears began to fall and she broke down starting to cry.

"What're you talking about Celina…?" Luna asked kneeling down in front of the crying girl while Hero helped Aaron over.

"Celina… what's going on…?" Aaron asked as he knelt down by Celina and rubbed her back.

"Aaron… H-Hero… This girl… Luna… She's… Sh-She's my t-twin s-sister in the r-real world…" Celina said through her tears as the whole area fell silent.

_**After a long day within the mountains, Aaron not only met a young player, named Celina, that was in need of aid, but he also met up with Hero once more, and he's met the twin sister of Celina. A girl named Luna. But what will these siblings bring out in Aaron's journey to clear this game of life and death?**_

_**Here I've shown my last two personal characters that are permanent main characters. Celina and Luna, this was mainly a Celina chapter as the first was an Aaron chapter and the second was Hero, which means the next will be Luna's chapter as well as a continuation from this small cliff hanger. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this update and that you all will continue to read, review and above all enjoy this story! Oh, and other OC's should start appearing soon!**_


	5. Episode 3: Reunion of the Moon Twins

_**Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay other things have come up and it delayed me, but I'm still doing my best! Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer like the other, but it doesn't have much action, mainly a get to know of the characters if you will, so I hope that you all enjoy it!**_

_Previously on Sword Art Online: Sovereign's Light..._

"_I'll go first!" Luna said as she rushed forward delivering a sharp and precise Horizontal attack. "Switch!"_

"_On it!" Celina said as she rushed forward and delivered several Linear attacks before jumping back. "Switch!"_

_The two maintained the attacks in a very precise and straightforward manor delivering hit after hit lowering the wolf's health quickly. As it reached the red zone they both went in for the kill, Celina using a powerful Linear attack and Luna a Vertical strike, the both of them hitting the mark killing the large Alpha Wolf in the instant. After a few moments everyone received a message._

_Hero received a message stating: Congratulations, you earned the Crescent Edge._

_Aaron got one saying: Congratulations, you earned the Eclipse Breaker_

_While Hero and Aaron received two different weapons, both ranking at least a B in rarity, Celina and Luna got a matching message: Congratulation of receiving the last kill bonus. From the message Celina earned the A ranked rapier weapon Lunar Tear, while Luna received the A ranked sword weapon Fenrir's Fang._

"_Yes! I got the last kill!" Luna cheered._

"_No I did!" Celina yelled out irritation in her voice._

"_Chill out Celina, it doesn't matter, we got the rare items, we're still alive, everything's alright." Luna said in protest._

"_Why are you even here?! I thought I could finally get away from you! I thought this would finally be my chance!" Celina yelled as tears began to fall and she broke down starting to cry._

"_What're you talking about Celina…?" Luna asked kneeling down in front of the crying girl while Hero helped Aaron over._

"_Celina… what's going on…?" Aaron asked as he knelt down by Celina and rubbed her back._

"_Aaron… H-Hero… This girl… Luna… She's… Sh-She's my t-twin s-sister in the r-real world…" Celina said through her tears as the whole area fell silent._

_**Continuing from the previous episode, Aaron, Celina, Hero, and Luna all returned to Tolbana Town for some time to rest and recover, before they begin another day of advancing forward toward the floors dungeon.**_

_~November 21__st__ – Tolbana Town Inn – Aaron's room – 10:00 AM~_

"Damn… things are getting a bit more complicated in our little group…" Aaron said with a sigh looking at Hero who was fiddling with his menu.

"I agree… Luna and Celina being twins and neither knowing they were in the game at the time… and the fact that Celina has a grudge against her sister…" Hero said with a sigh as he closed his menu. "It'll make it difficult for them, especially for anyone who teams with the both of them…"

"Yeah… As soon as we got back Celina locked herself in her room… I'll try and talk to her later… then we'll talk to Luna," Aaron said sighing stretching my body out as he opened his menu. "Let's see what these new weapons of ours look like."

"Sounds good to me," Hero said as he opened his menu and went to his inventory as Aaron did the same.

Hero let out his weapon first catching a long and light word. The handle and guard was simple long swords handle and pointed circular guard that had two long pointed guards. At the bottom of the handle was a crescent moon shape. The sword its self was a long curved blade edge that went through the main guard, a second crescent shape lined up opposite the original going lower.

"This looks amazing, the Crescent Edge…" Hero said looking his weapon over. "And it's really light."

"Definitely looks it," Aaron said as he formed his weapon which landed in his hand causing him to lurch forward nearly dropping the sword. "Fuck this thing is heavy!"

The sword like Hero's was set as a long sword. Its handle was similar to Hero's but only as a circular disk was in place between the handle and the blade. The handle itself was one of a 2 handed sword even though it was meant to be held single handed. The guard extended outward but at a downward angle, the blade in itself had an engraving of several crescent moons along the lower center. In the disk was a shining moon shape. The whole blade in itself was nearly 5 feet long.

"There has to be something wrong with this blade, it's stats say it's one handed… and that it's almost 5 feet long, this is more like a 2 handed weapon, and with this weight, it has to be a glitch…" Aaron said with a sigh as he took the blade with 2 hands and stood up holding it out at length. "But… it feels good, proper."

"Same with mine, it feels like my skills are already improving…" Hero said as he looked at the weapons stats. "Huh? Hey Aaron, what's a Level Guider?"

"A what?" Aaron said as he put the sword to his back and stretched out to get used to the extra weight.

"A Level Guider, my weapons says it has the Level Guider ability attached." Hero said.

"Hmm… in other MMO's some weapons grow with the users level… that could be what it means… But I doubt there's many here in SAO." Aaron said sitting back down.

"Possibly, can I see your weapons stats?" Hero asked.

"Sure, but why?" Aaron asked as he opened the weapons stat menu and sent it to Hero.

"I'm working to grow as a smith and a crafter. I want to be able to help those that need it." Hero said as he looked the sword over. "You have it too; the sword has a Level Guider."

"Cool, I guess my sword can only get stronger." Aaron said with a chuckle as he looked to the door seeing Luna walk in her own new sword at her side. "Hey…"

"Hey you two… has she…?" Luna asked leading them to know the question as about Celina.

"Not yet…" Hero said with a sigh. "Is that your weapon? Can I see it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," Luna said as she drew her sword and gave it to Hero before sitting down.

"Thanks," Hero said as he examined the blade.

The sword was more of a short sword but it had a natural length to it. The whole of the blade was black while the edge itself was bone white. There was a slight curve to the handle with a white fang at the end of it. The guard was blocked with a wide 'W' shape; through the center of the sword was a white moon and wolf shape.

"This one has it too, I think Celina does too." Hero said as he returned the sword.

"It has what?" Luna asked.

"A Level Guider, the sword grows in strength with your level." Aaron said calmly. "Where'd you go off to?"

"I had to set an appointment with a friend and clear my thoughts…" Luna said with a sigh as she put her sword away.

"Sense I doubt Celina will be willing to talk for right now, is there anything you can tell us about what happened earlier?" Aaron asked.

"I suppose… we'll have to disrupt a rule but I'll need to tell you both about the real us…" Luna said sighing.

"How about we tell you about us in return?" Hero suggested looking to Aaron.

"Sounds good, I just want to know something that'll help the both of you get along." Aaron said.

"Alright… I wasn't sure to be certain, but I do know now… Celina and I are sisters… My real name is Luca and hers is Carina." Luna said sitting down and folding hr hands in her lap looking down. "My avatar name is our actual mother's name, she passed away shortly after Carina and I turned 2… Carina's is the name of her best friend… her friend passed away at a young age due to a combination of an accident and a deadly illness… one that claimed our mother and both Carina and I have… The two of us are actually hooked to life support in a hospital right now… we're in a deep comatose that was set in action after we got the game… we wanted to be able to actually live without us being sick holding us back…"

"Oh god…" Hero said as they both fell silent. Luna just sat there a small smile on her face a few tears falling.

"I understand why my sister hates me… she was always better… but because she was a bit of a coward and always shy and timid… everyone saw her achievements as mine even though I'm a klutz and have no coordination…" Luna said laughing softly remembering back to all the praise she received even though her sister was actually the one to complete all the greater achievements.

"That doesn't make sense, we've seen you battle, you're hardly a klutz and you have perfect coordination…" Aaron said.

"It's because after so long I felt bad for my sister… so I trained in secret to improved myself… but before I could show that I can do my own things… we fell ill…" Luna said with a sigh. "Carina showed the symptoms first… but I showed them shortly after… barely a month… We were under house arrest before being hospitalized once we entered the second stage… there's still a chance that we could survive but… it's not looking good…"

"Luca… I think you should go and make up with your sister… she deserves to know the truth… because I'm certain that your training during the month Carina was ill your motive had changed… you no long continued to prove your own abilities… but to stand in place for your sister so that she can keep her positions…" Aaron said.

"I know…" Luna said through small sniffles as her tears increased. "I hate how she was always jealous and reserved from me… I love my b-big sister… I w-want her back… I d-don't want us t-to hate e-each other here… especially wh-when this may be the l-last chance we'll h-have…"

"Hero stay here with Luca, I'll go get Carina," Aaron said as he stood up while Hero sat next to Luca and comforted her as she started crying more.

"Alright…" Hero said as he comforted his friend as she just kept crying, he turns a little red when she grabbed onto him.

As Aaron left the room he went towards Celina's room but when he got to it he didn't hear her crying or sniffling as they had whenever they went by her room. He quietly opened the door to find the room completely empty spare a note.

_Thank you Aaron… Thank you for helping me… I hope you and Hero enjoy your time with Luna, but I can't stand being near her… I'm going to make myself strong enough that she and I will never be in the same area ever again. Please take care… You're a strong player… Maybe we'll see each other again… I hope that I can see you again before I die in this game… at least once more… - Celina_

"God damnit!" Aaron cursed as he ran back to his and Hero's room. "Carina took off!"

"What?!" Luna said becoming scared as she stood up.

"Carina thinks she'll become strong enough to stay apart from you, so she left to train, the only place that she can do that is the dungeon but at her level its suicide to go in alone." Aaron said handing Luna the letter before it disappeared.

"Damnit we have to go and save her," Hero said as he pulled up the map. "Wait, she's still here in town, she must be really distracted and distraught because she's still in our party."

"Where's she going?" Luna said as she quickly opened her menu going to the map.

"Looks like the northern entrance, towards the Dungeon's path, you were right Aaron," Hero said as he focused in on Celina's location. "Wait a minute… she stopped and she's changing direction… she's heading towards an alley way that leads out to the Grasslands around here…"

"Something must've happened; the creatures out there are barely strong enough to level with." Aaron said. "Let's get going you two, Celina's in trouble no matter what she does."

"Right," Luna and Hero said as all three ran out of the room and from the Inn.

_~Tolbana Town – Back Alley – 12:00 N~_

"Boy are we happy to see you Celina, we were worried about you," A man said as he and two other male players guided Celina through the alley. All three of them had short spiky black hair and brown eyes, while the man with Celina was taller they all were in the same armor and had Anneal Blades.

"I was worried about the three of you… Where are Kari and Milan…?" Celina asked worried.

"Oh those two decided to go off on their own, they didn't like how we lost sight of you." The man said trying to hide a smirk. "We're so sorry about that, we thought you were behind us when we decided to turn back for the town."

"I wasn't… I got attacked by a pack of wolves…" Celina said with a sigh before taking a deep breath. "But I have some good news! I found the rumor to be true! It was an Alpha Wolf, I found it and I beat it getting the rare item!"

"That's great Celina." The man said with a chuckle as he turned Celina down a separate Alley going away from the town exit and down a dead end while the other two just stood at the entrance. "Now, give it to me,"

"What…? Why…?" Celina said turning towards the man only to be pushed down to the ground. "Hey what're you doing?!" Celina was about to stand but she flinched and whimpered laying down as the man struck his sword down into the ground next to Celina's head.

"You're such a stupid little girl, you're so oblivious and trusting. We used you as bait, but it proved too difficult, the only people that even cared for you were those dumb bimbos Kari and Milan, we weren't able to kill them but we robbed them blind and left them with nothing, they'll never survive here anymore." The man said with a cold snicker. "Now give me the damn rare weapon! You're lucky I can't kill you here, but that doesn't mean I won't drag you out of town and kill you myself!"

"N-No… P-Please don't I-I… I'll give it t-to you just p-please… take it and g-go…" Celina said as she started to cry.

"Good girl," The man said snickering.

Shaking and crying, Celina opened her menu and selected the Lunar Tear, a long thin bladed rapier appearing in her hand.

The blade itself matched to Luna's blade with the moon pattern on the blade's center. The blade itself was a solid bright silver, the handle and guard was formed from an upside down tear shape that formed the blades hold and the handle guard, the rest of the guard was formed by a forward crescent moon shape.

"H-Here… Just take it and go…" Celina said as she shakily held the blade out.

"Are you kidding me?! This piece of crap is the rare item?! Fuck that! Give me everything you have or you die!" The man yelled getting angry.

"B-But…!" Celina said becoming more scared.

"Do as I fucking say!" the man said as he drew his sword and raised it high up ready to strike it at Celina but stopped when he felt a blade on his shoulder with the edge at his neck. "What the…?"

"I swear if you hurt my sister I will make your life hell!" Luna said angrily as she stilled her Fenrir's Fang while Aaron jumped down with a heavy thud his Eclipse Breaker out and ready to defend Celina who just sat there dumbstruck. Walking into the alley, Hero dragged along the two others who were unconscious.

"Who are you people?!" The man said with a growl keeping his form still.

"We're Celina's friends," Aaron said as he put his sword away before helping Celina to her feet. "Are you alright Carina?" Hearing her real name made Celina jump a little snapping back to the game's reality looking up at Aaron tears falling in heavy streams.

"A-Aaron…?" Celina said before hugging onto him tight crying.

"How did you get here?! My guards!" The man said with a growl looking back as his eyes widened seeing Hero toss the two aside before drawing his Crescent Edge.

"They were push over's." Hero said readying his weapon. "Luna, allow me…"

"_Aaron came to save me… with Hero and Luca…_" Celina said to herself holding tighter onto Aaron who gently rubbed her back.

Taking Luna's position but facing the man Hero gave a solid glare at Celina's attacker. "This is your only warning: Give me everything that you've stolen from Kari and Milan, then leave! And don't you ever show your face to any of us again!"

Shaking, the man quickly went through his menu with his free hand and sent everything to Hero before running off.

"I hate people like him… they make it impossible to even enjoy games like these… and with the stakes we have… it sickens me that people are already resorting to these tactics…" Hero said with a sigh.

"E-Everyone… th-thank you…" Celina said through sniffles as she stepped back and bowed before attempting to leave. But she was stopped by Luna who grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Carina I was so worried about you!" Luna said through her own sniffles and tears.

"Luca…" Celina said biting her lip as she hesitantly hugged Luna.

"Carina I want to apologize for everything that's happened over our lives… how I always got credit for what you did… I enjoyed it, but only because I looked up to you sis… you're the elder twin and you were the more talented one… I could barely do anything… but getting praise felt good because I thought I could be good enough to make you proud of me… Please Carina, I want my sister… I don't want us to fight with each other!" Luna said through heavy tears as she held tight onto Celina.

"L-Luca…" Celina said softly biting her lip before hugging Luna tight to her crying. "Of course Luca… Y-You're my s-sister… my only s-sister… I'm so sorry for how I treated you!"

"Hey Aaron, can you take them back to the Inn? I'm gonna go return Kari and Milan's items," Hero said as he put his sword away watching the twin sisters comfort each other.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Aaron said as he helped Luna and Celina to stand up.

"Aaron… thank you so much…" Celina said as she clung to Luna.

"It was nothing, now let's get going you two," Aaron said as he led the girls back towards the Inn.

"Okay… but… how did you know about Kari and Milan…?" Celina asked.

"We found them along the way, they were talking about you. The two of them were really worried when they saw you with him and his guards…" Aaron said as he guided them through the back alleys.

"I see… thank you for helping them… and for saving me…" Celina said calmly.

"It was nothing, you're our friend Celina, and Luna was the one who wanted to save you the most." Aaron said as they entered the Inn.

"Thank you Luca…" Celina said as she hugged her sister.

"I couldn't let you get hurt; I'd never be able to live with myself if you were…" Luna said as she hugged Celina tight. "Oh and Aaron, you know mine and Carina's real names, why do you still use our profile names…?"

"I'll explain upstairs, Hero and I still have to tell about ourselves." Aaron said as they all went into Aaron's room finding Hero already there. "Go ahead and sit down you two, this shouldn't take too long, Hero you can start."

"Okay, well as Aaron said there isn't a whole lot that can be told…" Hero said with a sigh. "My real name is Nathen, but everyone usually just calls me Nate, there really isn't much to tell about real life for me spare I'm good with computers and that I've always had a fascination with mythology and the medieval times. My profile name "Hero" is more of my own title for how I always see myself in my imagination; I want to be a great hero, so I decided to make myself one here, but with how things are… I'm concerned that I may not be able to straight off."

"I'm sure that you will Hero, it'll just take time." Aaron said.

"That's right." Hero said with a smile. "Now you Aaron,"

"Okay well… my real name is Allen, Aaron is actually my late father's name, I idolized him and I'd always use his name in things like this. He loved helping me with these kinds of games, so I use his name in his memory. I can't really say much for my real life, other than how I live a pretty average life." Aaron said calmly. "And Celina, to answer your question, I still used your profile names as goal I hope you three will follow me on." After saying this Celina and Luna both received a friend request from Hero and from Aaron which they both quickly accepted.

"What's the request?" Hero asked.

"That we all survive this game, and until we do we only use our profile names, and then, once we've won, we all meet in real life, and then, and only then, will we use our real names, alright?" Aaron said looking to the three.

"Sounds good to me Aaron," Hero said with a smile. "What about you two?"

"We're in as well," Celina said happily while Luna nodded with a smile.

"It gives us a goal to look forward too," Luna said as she stood up. "Anyway, I'll see all of you, there's something I have to go and do,"

"What is it sister…?" Celina asked.

"I want others to know it's me that's playing, not just a mirror of you." Luna said. "There's someone in town that'll do character form customizations, so I'm gonna go have my hair dyed and cut."

"I see," Celina said with a giggle. "I was gonna do the same,"

"Why not both of you do it anyway?" Hero said calmly. "Both of you change so that you both will be known for who you are."

"Alright then, would you like to come along then Cari… I mean, would you like to join me Celina?" Luna said with a giggle.

"I'd love to Luna," Celina said with her own giggle as the girls went to the door. "Thank you again for everything, we'll keep in touch." After the girls left, their names left the party roster.

"I should be going too, I'm gonna go train," Hero said calmly. "Care to join?"

"Nah, I've been going a few days straight, I need a rest day." Aaron said as he walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be in town," Hero said as he walked off and the whole of the party disbanded.

"Today's been hell… dealing with the ruin's event… saving Celina… I need a nap…" Aaron said yawning and relaxing back. With that Aaron took his own time to get some much desired, and needed, rest.

_**Only within a few short hours, have Aaron, Celina, Luna, and Hero come to greater terms and understanding among each other. Knowing of their own lives has brought them closer together but what will it bring to them itself in this game of life or death? Only time will tell…**_

_**There you have it everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed this update, I promise to do a more interesting one next if this one appeared to be too boring, oh, and now that all four of my own main characters have been documented, OC's should start appearing soon! Anyway, I hope everyone liked the chapter. Keep reading, reviewing, and don't ever stop enjoying!**_


End file.
